


c'mon and get naked

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam Winchester, Drunk Dean, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Fingering, First Time Bottoming, Lube, M/M, Sub Dean Winchester, dean likes being a bottom for his brother, dean singing badly, implied bottom sam winchester/top dean winchester, might be considered dubcon, motel sex, puking, sam hatches a plan to top, sam's a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Do with this as you like! Don't care who tops and who bottoms; it's all up to you! Please and thank you!!Get, get Naked (C'mon baby make it hot)Get, get Naked (Ride the cock til' you hitthe spot)*Methods of Mayhem (aka Tommy lee), Get Nakedhttps://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/137909.html?thread=45330869#t45330869
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	c'mon and get naked

Sam blamed the copious amounts of alcohol. That was what it was. It had to be. Dean had, like, 9 bottles of beer after all. Sure his brother drank a lot on a daily basis - they were fucking hunters, he had to have some kind of coping mechanism for everything they saw and endured in this life - and it took a lot to get him drunk...but that was the only reason he could think of for what he was witnessing right now.

Dean was standing on the bed across from him, in just boxers, rapping very loudly the lyrics to ‘Get Naked’, a song he never even heard of until just now when he decided to search it up. He also tweaked a couple verses to include _Sammy_ with that weird face he made when he thought he was going to get laid. 

“Get, get naked - c’mon _Sammy_ make it hot. Get, get naked - ride the cock ‘til you hit the spot,” Dean rapped, looking Sam in the eyes. His voice was raspy, trying to go for some seductive husk. Unfortunately, with all the beer he consumed earlier, Sam thought his brother was going to throw up in the middle of his bizarre attempt at seduction. 

He jumped off the bed with a, “oh god, I think I’m gonna hurl,” and raced to the bathroom, nearly tripping on his way there.

“Don’t miss the toilet, man,” Sam called after him. He had been biting the inside of his cheek, trying to hold back the laughter he felt as soon as Dean climbed on the bed and tried his horrible rendition of rapping. He heard Dean puke his guts out and groan. Sam winced at the gross image.

He waited a couple minutes for Dean to stumble out, looking awful to be honest. Dean had way too much to drink. Sam should’ve cut him off after 6 but he wasn’t thinking. Dean kept taking another beer bottle and honestly, Sam wasn’t trying to keep track on how much his brother had. He figured Dean was old enough to take care of himself for once. Obviously he was wrong.

Even with how awful he must have felt, it seemed like sex was still on his brother’s mind and Dean stumbled over to Sam with that lazy grin he thought was so charming, and tried to plant a sloppy one on Sam. Sam turned his head just in time so Dean caught his ear instead.

“Really, Dean?” Sam asked as Dean leaned back.

“What? I’m horny, man. Aren’t you?” Dean whined.

Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean actually whined. His 30 year old brother. “Dude, you smell like a beer keg,” Sam said, wrinkling his nose and trying to push him off.

Dean frowned. “I smell amazing. And I taste amazing. And you smell amazing. And taste amazing. So come on, let’s just get naked already. Unless you want me to rap again? Because I ain’t above rapping.”

“Oh god,” Sam replied, putting his hands to his ears. “I don’t need to hear any more of your ‘rap’.”

“What’s wrong with my rap?” Dean asked, pouting.

Geez. It was like when Dean got drunk, he just turned into a kid - a really big, obnoxious kid. “Dude, everything. And we’re not having sex tonight. You’re drunk,” Sam said. He headed to the bathroom to take a shower. “Also if I see any puke in here, I swear, Dean, you’re going to be banned from beer for a week.”

“W-what?” Dean sputtered.

Sam smirked. Of course that would get his attention. “Can’t live without your liquor, huh?” Sam teased.

“We all have our vices, Sammy,” Dean grumbled. “Come on, man, a whole week?”

Sam shrugged, before looking into the bathroom. “Only if I find puke. You didn’t puke on the floor, did you?”

“No,” Dean said. “I may be drunk but I can still aim.”

“Says you,” Sam mumbled. Luckily there wasn’t any puke on the floor. “You’re in the clear. But we’re still limiting your alcohol intake, dude. I need to keep my ears still.”

“Yeah, whatever. I didn’t think I was _that_ bad,” Dean said.

Sam just shrugged and closed the door. He started the shower, stripped from his clothes and stepped in. It was nice and hot as he washed his hair and body. Even though the song Dean decided to sing wasn’t really Sam’s cup of tea, he had to admit, he had been a little horny seeing Dean prance around in nothing but his boxers. The vomiting however kind of killed his boner. Dean was going to owe him tomorrow night though. He chuckled to himself as he imagined giving Dean a spanking before pounding his red, sore ass. Sam was going to make sure Dean wouldn’t be able to stand for a week.

After the shower, he dried himself off with a towel and walked out completely naked. He was going to tease Dean tonight as punishment for making him suffer through his drunk singing. As soon as Dean saw him, he about surged up, but Sam held up a hand and Dean sat back down obediently.

“We’re not having sex tonight,” Sam told him calmly. “So you can look, but you can’t touch. I mean it, Dean.”

“But Sammy,” Dean whined. He gestured to his large erection through the boxers. “What do you expect me to do with this?”

Sam raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “Not my fault, dude. What did you do before we started having sex together?”

Dean stared at Sam like he just grew two heads. “Seriously?” he complained when Sam didn’t say anything. “You want me to masturbate?”

Sam shrugged again. It wasn’t his problem. Well, tonight at least. “Dude, you have so much porn.”

“Yeah, but I have the real thing now. Standing, naked, right across from me,” Dean grumbled. Sam just waited as Dean got up to sit at the table in front of Sam’s laptop.

“Really, Dean?”

Dean shrugged this time. “I downloaded a lot of porn on here. And you’re apparently not going to help me even a little bit.”

“Whatever,” Sam rolled his eyes, deciding to drop it.

Dean started the laptop up and as he waited for the screen to load, he turned to look at Sam. “You know I’m going to fuck you real hard tomorrow. You’re not gonna be able to stand.”

Sam hid his smirk. Usually Dean was cool with letting Sam take the reins of their relationship because he still got to fuck Sam and Sam enjoyed getting fucked. But Sam had been thinking a lot about changing some of the dynamics of their strange relationship lately. He had been imagining what it would be like for Dean to be under him while he got to fuck him hard in the ass. He was going to give it a shot tomorrow night. He was going to let Dean continue to think he was going to fuck Sam, so that he could savor the look on Dean’s face when he suddenly flipped them over.

While Sam had been contemplating his plans for tomorrow night, Dean had already turned back to his porn, muttering about how ‘Sammy was going to be thoroughly punished tomorrow’ for punishing him tonight. Sam took his time looking for his boxers and a tee shirt, giving Dean a good look at his round, delectable ass.

Oh yeah, Sam was such a tease.

They both went to bed near midnight, with Dean sleeping in the other bed, as part of his punishment still. Only good thing about these stupid motels they picked. 

The next morning went by in a blur. They had a quiet breakfast at a local diner, got some more beer and a box of pizza since tonight was going to be their last night at this random, backwaters town. Sam decided to hide the beer in case Dean wanted to drink himself into a stupor again. Couldn’t have his brother passing out in the middle of a long, overdue fuck, now could he?

Finally after having pizza for dinner, Sam took out a couple candles he had in his duffle bag. He placed one on the small table between the beds, and a couple on Dean’s bed. Dean was in the bathroom for whatever reason and he only had a minute or two before he came out. Sam took out a pair of handcuffs and hid them under the bed, just in case he needed them. 

Dean came out of the bathroom, wearing just his jeans. He looked at Sam curiously before seeing the candles and raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to be romantic, Sammy?” Dean asked. He walked over to Sam slowly, taking off his belt and tossing it on the floor. “Because if this was supposed to be a date night, I don’t think I got the memo. What, with the pizza and motel.”

Sam rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed. “It’s as close to a date we’ll ever have,” he quipped, getting a grin from Dean. “But on a more serious note, this is going to be a special night.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean asked, coming to sit beside him. “Why’s that? We’re just having sex, aren’t we?”

“Yeah we’re having sex, Dean.” Leave it to Dean to still only be thinking about sex. Of course, he also thinks he’s going to be the one on top, making Sam scream.

“Good,” Dean said, his voice low and husky. He grabbed the bottom of Sam’s shirt and started to tug it off. “Let’s get naked then.”

Sam put a hand on top of his and pushed Dean off him. He got up and went to get the lighter to light the candle. Dean looked hurt at the rejection as Sam came back with a lighter. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “We’re going to. I just need to light the candles. Just wait a minute.”

“Dude, forget the candles. Come on. I haven’t gotten laid in like weeks. I’m super horny, Sammy, and you teased me all night last night,” Dean complained.

Sam paused and looked at Dean, narrowing his eyes. He was getting a little irritated at all the complaining Dean was doing. “Dude, who’s the dom in this relationship?” Sam demanded.

Dean froze, his eyes widening at how authoritative Sam sounded. “You are,” Dean mumbled.

“Yeah. Good. Then if I want to light candles, I can do that, right?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, shrinking a little into himself.

“Good,” Sam said and finished lighting the candles. He put the lighter back in the bag and walked back to his brother. “Now why don’t you help out of my clothes?”

Dean wasted no time in standing up and helping Sam out of his shirt and pants. He went to slide Sam’s boxers off but Sam stopped him with a hand and Dean sat back up, looking puzzled.

“Why don’t you get naked now, Dean?” Sam whispered, putting more authority into his words so that it didn’t sound like a suggestion, but an order. He watched as his brother shivered and did as instructed.

Sam licked his lips. He really couldn’t wait to fuck Dean. Once Dean was completely bare for Sam, he grumbled, “Ok. I’m naked. Now you have more clothes on than me.”

Sam grinned, “That’s the point.”

“How am I supposed to fuck you like that then?”

“Oh, Dean, always with the complaining. Shut up and get on the bed,” Sam said.

Dean hesitated. “Are you going to ride me tonight?” He looked down at his half hard cock. “I think I like the thought of that actually.” He climbed on the bed, making sure to be careful of the candles.

Sam’s grin widened. “Something like that.” Once Dean was laying on the bed, Sam climbed up after him, nestling between his legs. He ran a hand over Dean’s bare thighs, relishing in the way his brother shivered at the contact. He leaned over and touched Dean’s cock. Dean moaned. “You know I’ve been thinking about changing the dynamics of our relationship.”

“Whu…?” Dean looked up at him as Sam grabbed his dick and started to stroke it. “W-what are you...uhh, talking about?”

“You’ve never been fucked, Dean,” Sam said. He watched as his brother seemed to freeze up. “I’d really like to fuck you.”

“Wa-wait,” Dean said as Sam played with the slit of his cock. “Uhh, S-Sam.”

“I’ll let you come if you’re a good boy, Dean. Let me fuck you, just once. I can make it feel really good,” Sam told him. “If you still don’t like it after tonight, we can go back to the way it was before.” He didn’t mind going back to letting Dean fuck him but somehow he felt like it wasn’t going to play out that way.

He paused his touching just as he felt Dean on the edge of his orgasm. Sam felt a bit like a jackass but he wanted Dean to focus on his question.

“S-shit, Sam,” Dean whined when he realized Sam stopped. He looked up at Sam blearily, hoping it conveyed his frustration but was sure it didn’t from the grin on Sam’s face. “Not cool, jerk,” Dean mumbled.

“Bitch,” Sam replied. “Well?”

Dean looked at him, puzzled, before it dawned on him what Sam was waiting for. “Really?” Sam raised an eyebrow, still waiting. “Fine. Fine! Fuck me already and then you have to let me come.”

Sam smirked and let go of Dean’s cock. “I don’t have to let you do anything, Dean,” he said, feeling Dean stiffen under him. He went to grab the lube from inside Dean’s jeans that had been thrown haphazardly on the floor. “But I will let you come tonight after I pound you into the mattress just because I’m feeling generous tonight.”

He poured some lube on his fingers and knelt between Dean’s spread legs again. He spread Dean’s ass to see his clenching, tight hole. Sam almost groaned at the sight. He had been thinking about this moment for so long. He looked up at his brother, meeting wide green eyes and told him, “This might be a little cold at first it’s to help stretch you out.”

“What are-” Dean was cut off when Sam pushed a lubed finger in. Sam heard Dean gasp in surprise, before it quickly turned into a long, low moan. Oh yeah, Sam thought, as Dean’s leg quivered, this was definitely going to become a permanent change. He grinned to himself as he pumped his finger in and out, bringing out another moan of pleasure from Dean.

He quickly added another finger, and then angled around to find that… “S-Sam!” Yup, he must have found that sweet spot. He hit it again and Dean started to arch up, gasping loudly.

“My, my, big brother, so responsive,” Sam whispered, trailing his free hand over Dean’s stomach. He continued to pump his fingers in and then out, feeling Dean’s hole loosening up. “You’re such a responsive, good boy, aren’t you?”

“Please,” Dean begged.

“Please what, Dean?” Sam asked, pausing just for a moment.

“Please fuck me, Sam. Please,” Dean begged some more, trying to push back into his finger. His cock was getting hard again and leaking.

Who knew his brother was actually such a needy cock whore?

Oh yeah, Sam could get used to this new dynamic. He decided to give what Dean was begging for. He pulled his fingers out and poured some lube on his hand to put on his cock. Dean was looking at him with lust filled eyes, licking his lips in anticipation. Sam wanted to kiss those lips. He leaned back over and pushed his cock slowly in. He watched as Dean gasped, could feel his brother’s hole clenching around his cock. It must hurt a lot for Dean so Sam took pity on him and said, “Relax, Dean. You’re clenching real tight around my dick. And as much as it feels good for me, I know it probably doesn’t for you.”

Dean tried to relax and Sam was able to push all the way in. He gasped at the sudden heat that flooded around him. Dean felt amazing around his cock. He didn’t ever want to get out. “You feel so good, Dean,” he said.

He started to move after a moment, hearing Dean gasp, feeling him suddenly jerk as Sam pulled slowly out. He slammed back in, loving the way Dean’s whole body trembled, his legs coming to wrap Sam’s waist, his toes curling in pleasure. “Yeah, that’s it, big bro,” Sam murmured, feeling Dean’s hole clench around him again. “Take it. Feels good, doesn’t it?”

He pulled back and slammed in a third time, making Dean whine. Sam was sure he wouldn’t be able to last as long as he hoped. Fucking Dean was better than he could imagine. Seeing Dean come apart under him was what really sent him over the edge though. He lasted a couple more minutes before he felt himself coming inside Dean. Dean’s hole clenched, milking his dick for all its worth.

“Yeah, milk my cock, Dean,” Sam panted. He reached over to grab Dean’s cock and pump it a few times before Dean was coming as well. Dean arched up with a groan as he reached his orgasm. “You’re such a good boy,” Sam purred.

Sam sighed. He supposed Dean singing while drunk every once in a while wasn’t too terrible. Sure Dean smelled awful but it led to some awesome sex. He was just going to have to be more creative from now on with Dean’s punishments. He looked down at the handcuffs under the bed, a little disappointed he didn’t get to use it tonight. If Dean wasn’t opposed to some morning sex, he had a few ideas...


End file.
